mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Sounds of Silence
:Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe you two are going on a friendship quest! This is amazing! :Applejack: What do you mean, Twilight? We've been on one together before. :Twilight Sparkle: Exactly! This is the first time the map has teamed up the same ponies for a second quest! :Fluttershy: That is special. :Applejack: Heh. Must be 'cause we're extra good at solvin' friendship problems. :Twilight Sparkle: I hope so, 'cause it looks like this one might be a little tricky. You're going to the Peaks of Peril. :Fluttershy: The Peaks of... P-P-Peril?! :Applejack: Aw, it's just a name. It doesn't mean anythin'. :Fluttershy: Like how Cloudsdale is in the clouds and the Crystal Empire's made of crystal? :Applejack: Fair point. So, what can ya tell us about the place, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Only what Rockhoof told me. Back in his day, nopony knew much about the Peaks of Peril except for the legend on this ancient shield. It says a group called the Kirin used to live there, known for their kindness and truth-speaking. :Applejack: Now we know why the Map called us. :Twilight Sparkle: Unfortunately, other creatures also lived there. The Nirik, fearsome beasts of pure fire. :Fluttershy: shudders Maybe you should go instead of me, Twilight. nervously :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Fluttershy. Flanks don't lie. :shimmering :Applejack: Aw, I'm sure the two of us'll get that friendship problem solved, no matter what kind o' creature has it. :Fluttershy: nervously : :chugging :hiss :chugging :whistling :Applejack: Guess nopony else is goin' out as far as we are. :Fluttershy: Maybe they know something we don't? :Applejack: Now, Fluttershy, I've told you a dozen times. There's nothin' to be sca— :"Loose Tracks": screams :Applejack and Fluttershy: scream :"Loose Tracks": I'm sorry. :Fluttershy: screams You really startled us. :"Loose Tracks": Oh, it's just that I'm not used to seeing anypony taking the train to... ominously the end of the line. The final destination. The last stop! :Applejack: We get the picture. Why? :"Loose Tracks": Nothing but uncharted terrain and wild beasts out that way. laughter :Applejack: Well, maybe there's a little somethin' to be scared of. :Applejack: Yah! :squishing :buzzing :Applejack: groans :crumbling :rustling :Applejack: panting Those must be the Peaks of Peril. Whew. Tough goin', huh, Fluttershy—? Fluttershy? groans :Applejack: Yah! grunts :squishing :buzzing :Applejack: groans :Applejack: pants :splash! :chittering :Fluttershy: There. That should be enough flowers to keep your tree cozy. :Applejack: Fluttershy! What are you doin'?! This is no time for visitin' varmints! We're on a friendship quest, remember?! :Fluttershy: Yes, but actua— :Applejack: Come on! We're burnin' daylight! :Fluttershy: I know, but what I found out is that— :Applejack: Now, we gotta get up that peak! I figure if we use some rope and elbow grease, we can make it up half— :Fluttershy: Applejack! Can you please listen to me?! throat What I'm trying to say is the squirrels told me a shortcut they take to the Kirin village. :grinding :rustling :Applejack: Oh. chuckles Sorry, Fluttershy. I suppose I got a little too caught up in the adventure. :Fluttershy: That's all right. If you hadn't come back to get me, I probably would've talked to the squirrels all day. Heh. :Applejack and Fluttershy: gasp :Fluttershy: giggles :rustling :Fluttershy: I hope that's not a Nirik! gasps :Applejack: Show yourself! :Fluttershy: shudders :Applejack: Well, hi. I'm Applejack, and this here's Fluttershy. :beat :Fluttershy: If you have any friendship problems, we're here to help. :beat :Applejack: Huh. Fluttershy Quiet bunch, ain't they? throat We're from Equestria, and we're plumb tickled to meet y'all. :beat :Applejack: S-So, uh... what are your names? :beat :Applejack: stressing Ap-ple-jack! Flut-ter-shy! Remember? :Fluttershy: to Applejack Maybe they don't understand us. :Applejack: stressing Do. You. Un-der-stand. Ponish? :beat :Fluttershy: Oh! But you don't speak? :beat :Applejack: Don't or won't? :Fluttershy: Will you excuse us for a moment? Applejack You have to ask yes-or-no questions, or they won't answer. :Applejack: Like talkin' to Angel Bunny? :Fluttershy: Not exactly. I can always tell what Angel is feeling. But these Kirin don't show anything. :Applejack: Well, how are we gonna solve a friendship problem if none of 'em will tell us what it is? :Applejack: These Kirin are quieter than an apple blossom on snowfall. Still, there's gotta be some way to make 'em speak. chuckles Beautiful day, ain't it? :beat :Applejack: whinny Knock, knock! Now you say, "Who's there?" :beat :Applejack: Police. "Police who?" Police please say somethin'! :beat :Applejack: Uh-oh! I feel a sneeze comin' on! Aaaa-CHOOOOO! :beat :Fluttershy: Gesundheit. :Applejack: groans Don't any o' y'all talk?! :beat :Applejack: Now we're gettin' somewhere. :Fluttershy: A dark spooky path that leads into unknown territory? :Applejack: Tell you what, sugarcube. You stay and see if you can get anythin' outta these here Kirin. I'll go and try to find one that talks. :Fluttershy: Phew! Be careful. And watch out for Niriks! :rustling :Applejack: yelps Phew! yelps Oh. Have you seen a Kirin that talks? :beat :Applejack: Any idea where I should look? :beat :Applejack: Oh, for the love of Celestia! Can't ya just say somethin'?! :Autumn Blaze: giggles Gotcha! Sorry, sorry, but that was too good. Oh, you don't know how much I missed jokes. Hi-larity! Am I pronouncing that right? Some words I haven't said in a will. While! While. Hi, I'm Autumn Blaze. You've just arrived, and perhaps you're tired or hungry or reflective and want to sleep and eat and journal? Which you should do, of course! But first— Oh! Oh, what joy to talk with another creature! It's been so long! You must tell me everything about you! There's so much to say, so much to do! Oh, look at me. I'm going on, and you haven't seen— I mean, have you seen—? W-What am I saying? Of course you haven't. So just— I— yeah— I will j— Follow me! :beat :Applejack: That... was somethin', all right. :whistling :Applejack: Oh, wow. gasps This... is amazin'. :Autumn Blaze: Oh, you think so, too?! The way the light shimmers off everything, like, like it all suddenly woke up the moment you saw it. And you realize maybe the water and the mountains and the forest and the... yes, the rainbow and the stars and the sky are all looking back at you thinking the same thing? That we are a part of the everything. That maybe there's just one thing and we are all it. :beat :Applejack: I was gonna say it's pretty. But yeah. :Autumn Blaze: sniffs Mmmm! And this is just the first stop on a journey of amazing things to see, smell, tiptoe through. Oh, I haven't been able to share all of this with anypony in forever! Since they all took that vow of silence. So it's a lot for me to pro-cess. Process? Uh, deal with. :Applejack: Whoa there. Vow of silence? :Autumn Blaze: That's, uh... That's why they asked me to leave. :Applejack: I hope it's not a sore subject, but... you mind explainin' why y'all went quiet in the first place? :Autumn Blaze: It's a long story. :Applejack: sighs You'd rather not talk about it? :Autumn Blaze: No. :Applejack: I-I under— :Autumn Blaze: singing I'd rather... siiiiiiiiiiiing! :Applejack: gasps I can't believe it! Nopony should give up feelin'... their feelin's just to keep from gettin' angry! :Autumn Blaze: That's what I said! You know, after I started talking again. :Applejack: gasps I bet this here's the problem that Fluttershy and I came to help y'all with! :Autumn Blaze: Really? Who's Fluttershy? Oh! Did you name your shadow? Mine's called "Silhouette Gloom of the Sundown Lands". :Applejack: Right... Well, I'm thinkin' if we just go talk to the other Kirin, we can get 'em to welcome you back proper-like. Maybe even convince 'em to take your cure. :Autumn Blaze: Oh, yes! Yes, of course! Oh, just one small thing. The antidote from my anecdote? It's gone. :Applejack: There's no cure left?! :Autumn Blaze: I used the last of the foal's-breath flowers to make it. And I-I haven't seen them bloom since. :Applejack: sighs Well, this wouldn't be a friendship quest if it was easy. I'm gonna start by gettin' your friends to welcome you back! :Autumn Blaze: You know, between you and me, I'm not sure she's gonna convince them. voice Nope! voice But... whispering I hope she does. :Applejack: panting Fluttershy! Guess what! :Applejack and Fluttershy: I figured out the friendship problem! Me, too! Go ahead! laugh :Applejack: Bet that's a problem the Kirin never have. :Fluttershy: giggles No. :Applejack: Anyhow, we gotta get 'em all talkin' again. :Fluttershy: Oh, no-no-no-no-no! We can't ever let that happen! :Applejack: I thought you said you figured out the friendship problem. Was somethin' lost in translation? :Fluttershy: The Kirin are usually peaceful and kind. But when they get mad, they turn into Niriks, creatures made of fire and vengeance! :Applejack: Heh. That seemed less scary when it was in a song. :Fluttershy: The last time they all argued, they got so angry, they accidentally destroyed their whole village. So the Kirin decided to make sure it would never happen again. :Applejack: But that's no reason to stop talkin'. :Fluttershy: Yes, it is! Fire is dangerous, especially in a forest like this. Why, think of all the animals it could hurt. :Applejack: Not if they don't turn into fire-breathin' Nirik in the first place. :Fluttershy: And how can you be sure that won't happen? :Applejack: There's gotta be a better way than givin' up all your feelin's! :Fluttershy: Applejack! You're not listening! :Applejack: 'Cause you're not talkin' any sense! :Fluttershy: Um, what are they doing? :Applejack and Fluttershy: yelp :Fluttershy: grunts Maybe they got worried because we were arguing with each other. :Applejack: Aw, shucks! We were just havin' a normal, civil disagreement! Honest! :Fluttershy: W-Where are they taking us?! grunting :Applejack: To the Stream of Silence! If we hit that water, we'll never be able to talk or feel anythin' ever again! :Applejack and Fluttershy: gasp :Autumn Blaze: distorted Put them down! :roaring :Fluttershy: whimpering :Applejack: It's all right. I think I know this one. And she's tryin' to help. :Autumn Blaze: Well, yeah! Can't have them silence the only friend who'll speak to me. :Fluttershy: She talks? :Applejack: You have no idea. Fluttershy, meet Autumn Blaze. :Fluttershy: Well, thank you for that... um, wall of fire. But I thought Niriks were dangerous when they're angry. How did you know you could control your temper? :Autumn Blaze: I didn't. Huh. I guess anger's like other feelings. It's not about having them. It's what you do with them. :Applejack: And givin' up happiness to keep away anger is no kind o' life. :Fluttershy: I never thought of it that way. I can't imagine not being able to talk to my animal friends. :Autumn Blaze: Fern Flare, you used to love to laugh at everything. And Rain Shine, you sung the most beautiful harmonies. Don't you miss it? :Applejack: I know you're worried about fightin'. But friends can disagree without causin' a ruckus. :Fluttershy: Everypony gets mad sometimes. Even Applejack and I argue. :Applejack: What?! When do we ever argue? :Fluttershy: throat On the way here? And about the Kirin being silent? And right now! :Applejack and Fluttershy: laugh :Applejack: We don't always see eye-to-eye. But we never let that get in the way of our friendship. :Fluttershy: And if you're really angry, then take some time away to be a Nirik where it won't hurt anypony. :Applejack: I-I think they're tryin' to say somethin'. :Autumn Blaze: Okay, are you hungry? Oh, no. Is some Kirin trapped in a well? Okay, "baby". "Baby fish". "Ba"— "Ba"— No. "Baby fish mouth"? Uh, something? Anything?! groans Just write it down! groans This is making me furious. Would you excuse me? I'll be right back. scream You were saying? :beat :Autumn Blaze: Ohhhh! You want the cure for the Stream of Silence! :Fluttershy: That's wonderful! Uh, isn't it? :Applejack: Well, it would be. Except there aren't any flowers left to make the cure. :Fluttershy: Are you sure? :Autumn Blaze: Oh, beyond sure. Believe me, I've had a lot of alone time lately. I searched the entire forest seventy-three and a half times. Although I wonder if that second half could make a difference. :Fluttershy: Hmm. I wish she'd told us what kind of flowers she's looking for. :Applejack: They're called foal's-breath. :Fluttershy: I've never heard of that. :chittering :Applejack: Uh, Fluttershy? A little help? :chittering :Fluttershy: gasps He says he knows where to find more foal's-breath! :Applejack: Well, what are we waitin' for? Lead the way! :Fluttershy: gasps That's what foal's-breath looks like?! :Applejack: Autumn Blaze never would've made it past the Peaks to search here. I owe you an apology. :Fluttershy: Why? :Applejack: 'Cause if your kindness hadn't made you stop to help the squirrels, we never would've found this here flower. :Fluttershy: And if your honesty hadn't convinced the Kirin to talk, we wouldn't need to find it. :Applejack: chuckles Guess it's a good thing the map sent both of us, huh? :Autumn Blaze: gasps You found them?! Where were they?! Tell me everything, and feel free to add complicated descriptions and comedic tangents! :beat :Autumn Blaze: Oh. Right. First things first. :shimmering :laughing, cheering, singing :Rain Shine: Autumn Blaze, you have given us a gift. The realization that anger is within us, but it is our choice how we let it out. We would very much like it if you came back to live with us. I can't say how much we've missed your beautiful voice. :shimmering :credits